An Ultimate Farewell
by Kitsune1978
Summary: The bitter songfic exploring Seiya and Usagi's minds during their ultimate farewell in 200 ep.


**An Ultimate Farewell**

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

_She's like the wind through my tree _

_She rides the night next to me _

_She leads me through moonlight _

_Only to burn me with the sun _

_She's taken my heart _

_But she doesn't know what she's done..._

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

All the Sailor Senshi stood on the rooftop, gathered around Usagi and Mamoru. In front of them Sailor Starlights and their Princess were preparing to leave.

"Thank you for everything", Princess Kakyuu smiled brightly.

"Ja ne, Luna", Yaten winked and waved his hand. Luna blushed with shy "Meow".

The raven-haired boy standing between Yaten and Taiki looked at the blonde girl with two odangos.

"So this is the end of everything", he thought to himself. "The end of my world. I hoped until the last minute that the miracle would happen and she would fall under my spell. Even now there is a tiny spark of hope in my heart, even though my reason tells me that I obviously lost. I lost her for ever She stands only a few steps from me, seems to be within the grasp, but actually she is hundreds of miles away. And her boyfriend doesn't even realize, what a treasure had fallen to him.

And I... I am not good enough."

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

_Feel her breath on my face _

_Her body close to me _

_Can't look in her eyes _

_She's out of my league _

_Just a fool to believe _

_I have anything she needs _

_She's like the wind _

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

Usagi was smiling cheerfully and clinging onto Mamoru's arm tightly.

"So, my dear, this is your last chance", she thought to herself. "Your last chance to engrave that lovely, gorgeous picture deep within your heart. Look into those beautiful, sparkling, fierce, blue eyes carefully. Glance at those wild midnight curls over his forehead and that long ponytail streaming in the wind. Admire his slender, muscular body. Remember that black school uniform with a small star on the zip and his moon-shaped silver earrings. Breathe in that amazing scent of olive tree. Listen to that low, captivating voice. There will never be another chance. Never. The guiding star of your life is about to die out.""

"Odango, I'll never forget you." Seiya reddened slightly.

"I'll never forget you too." she thought to herself.

"Thank you for everything", she grinned at him. "I could handle all this only because you were with me, Seiya. We'll be friends forever, right?"

Everybody laughed. Yaten giggled madly until tears poured down his cheeks.

"Thanks God for creating masks." Seiya thought to himself. The mask he meant was his smile which he could barely keep on his face.

He was smiling, even though at the bottom of his heart someone was continuously howling with an excruciating pain.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

_I look in the mirror and all I see _

_Is a young old man with only a dream _

_Am I just fooling myself _

_That she'll stop the pain _

_Living without her _

_I'd go insane_

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

"You didn't get it, do you?" Rei snorted.

"I didn't get what?" Usagi gazed at her innocently.

Rei sneered and rolled her eyes.

"Tell me Rei-chan! I didn't get it and this is why I'm asking you!" Usagi pouted.

Rei stuck her tongue out.

"Then you'll never get it in your life!" she exclaimed.

Yaten stopped giggling at last.

"Let's go" - he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Finally it comes to an end." Usagi thought. "I'm so tired of pretending to be that stupid, ditsy girl, who doesn't get important things. The muscles of my face are already aching from that continuous forced smile. And I'm afraid I can't hold back my tears any longer."

In her soul the little black hole appeared. It grew bigger and bigger, sucking in all dreams, all joy, all hope, all warmth. What was left was cold, stormy world without a smallest glitter of light.

Three Lights and their Princess stepped to the edge of the rooftop. Then Seiya stopped and glanced back at Mamoru.

"Mamoru-san" he said.

"Mhm?"

"Take care of her. It's some words from some guy." Seiya winked.

Usagi felt like a sharp silver knife had been stabbed straight into her heart with that wink.

Her eyes met Seiya's gaze.

"I love you." she thought. "I'll never forget you. I'll cherish our only kiss forever. Goodbye."

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

_Feel her breath on my face _

_Her body close to me _

_Can't look in her eyes _

_She's out of my league _

_Just a fool to believe _

_I have anything she needs _

_She's like the wind_

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

Three Lights transformed into Sailor Starlights and gave a last wave of farewell to their Earthling friends.

"Visit us some day!" Minako exclaimed, being aware of the fact that they'll never come to visit again.

"We'll be in touch, won't we?" Ami added.

"I'm begging you" - Usagi pleaded in her thoughts. "May it be an end at last."

Finally Starlights disappeared within the blast of a dazzling light.

Usagi's brain refused working. She felt like deserting her body and watching herself from the outside. Blood froze in her veins and her heart almost stopped beating.

She felt herself standing completely alone in the darkness, with her naked soul wrenched and twisted by the icy wind of agony.

Mamoru put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. All her friends were grinning with content. Her fiancé smiled at her and kissed her. She automatically smiled back. She even managed to respond to the kiss.

"Funny." she thought. "I've never thought my funeral will be like that."

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

_Feel your breath on my face _

_Your body close to me _

_Can't look in your eyes _

_You're out of my league_

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

On her way towards Kinmoku Sailor Star Fighter was biting her lip and secretly wiping tears continuously streaming down her cheeks. The scene was heart-breaking. Kakyuu quickened her pace not to let her guardians know the tears watered in her eyes too. Healer met Maker's gaze and rushed towards their Princess. Maker slowed down and grabbed Fighter's hand.

"Fighter, don't struggle", she said softly, embracing her friend and rocking her in her arms. "Just let them flow."

Fighter's shoulders shook rapidly. She sobbed painfully, heartrendingly. Her scream pierced through the galaxy.

"Odango!"

THE END

_Kitsune1978_

_August 2006_

_Song: "She's like the wind" by Patrick Swayze from "Dirty Dancing" soundtrack._


End file.
